


Vampires Are Alive

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvid, Het, Video, edward/bella - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think my trailer has much more sparkle and drama than the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Are Alive

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella  
 **File Size:** 32 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Vampires Are Alive"  
 **Artist:** DJ Bobo  
 **Summary:** I think my trailer has much more sparkle and drama than the original.  
 **Warning:** Sparkles

[Download Vampires Are Alive](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Vampires%20Are%20Alive.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Vampires Are Alive on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/11/03/vampires-are-alive/2)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Vampires%20Are%20Alive.wmv)


End file.
